


memories of warmth

by kidlightnings (revolver)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, Comfort Sex, Masturbation, Other, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolver/pseuds/kidlightnings
Summary: Asra can deal with your dreams better now, you'd say. PWP
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Kudos: 127





	memories of warmth

**Author's Note:**

> part of my personal [Terrifying Ten Challenge](https://kidlightnings.tumblr.com/post/189426921799), 2nd person is a difficult style for me, so I hope it's come out all right ♥

You crack your eyes open. You feel. You prickle. You shiver. You are so cold. You have no idea where you are. You have no idea where you should be, and you don't know the eyes yours, frantic and wide, meet. They feel familiar, but you don't know them. They're wet, though, and you have no idea why. They're murmuring something. It feels even more familiar, the words falling from their lips. You can't understand it.

Your eyes snap open suddenly. You're in bed, your bed, your shared bed. You try not to move. You don't want to, don't want to wake him up, again, for the same dream. You must have tensed, though, as you feel him stir, warm, wrapping around you, nuzzling in the low light sneaking in through the gauzy drapes that hung loose over the windows.

"Asra," you murmur, smiling despite yourself.

"Love, that dream again?" he asks, hands holding you in close.

"I'm sorry to wake you," you say softly.

He presses his nose in against the back of your neck. "I'll have to make you forget about it."

You tense at the old implication.

"Not like  _ that _ ," he reassures.

His hands do an even better job than his words. Asra skims his palms down your chest, lingers as they pass against stiff nubs of nipples, from both tension in your very being, and the cool of night.

"The better way," he says into your hair.

His breath is warm in a way that makes you shiver. One hand breaks from what he's doing to your body to pull the blanket, downy and thick, up over you both. As that slides up, spreading an infectious, addictive warmth over your shoulders, his hand slips lower. You shudder as his fingers glance down against your stomach, and land to cup your hip.

His reason becomes apparent as he asks, so gently, "Pain, or pleasure?"

Asra's lips press to your shoulder in a wet, open kiss.

"Both? Can I have both?"

You hear a soft little huffed  _ hmm _ against your shoulder, his breath tickling your skin. You hear his lips part, and his teeth sink into the soft skin where it curves up into your neck. At the same time, his fingers reach where they can stroke you, and your yelp fades into a moan. You shudder in his arms, and can feel him hard against you.

"Here, I'll get you back to sleep," he says, grinds against you in tight, close motions.

That doesn't distract you from his hand on you, tight, and somehow, wet, slick in lazy movements. His lips worry against where he bit, and he scraps his teeth against the curve of your shoulder. His mouth presses in heavy kisses to the top of your back, and you can't help but moan, soft, almost whimpering as his hand quickens. His other turns you onto your back. Lips press up the column of your throat.

" _ Asra _ ," you cry as you realize how close you are, so quickly.

"Come on," he urges, kisses your lips finally.

You arch into his touch, moan into his mouth as you see stars as though through the ceiling. You come with a cry, and he gently strokes to bring you down.

"There, better dreams now, maybe?"

His mouth is then occupied, licking dripping release from his fingers.

You smile, panting softly, and meet his eyes. Your arms drape down his back.

"You?"

Asra shakes his head, hair swaying. "Maybe in the morning?"

He kisses you again, and settles down next to you with a soft whump against the mattress. He pulls you in close to settle in against his chest. You do have better dreams.


End file.
